Twisted Reality
by Sorra Boo
Summary: After dying from Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori, Hinata somehow wakes up in a strange new place with giant, man-eating humanoids. After being rescued by a stoic stranger, Hinata is thrown into a world that's bloodier than her own.
1. Chapter 1

This was it, Hinata thought.

She felt the shocking pain from Sasuke's Chidori pierce through her back while Naruto's Rasengan completely crushed her rib cage and tore her internal organs.

How did this happen you ask? Simple, Hinata knew they would both die if those attacks hit each other, so she jumped between them and took the attacks herself.

She smiled softly at Naruto's mortified expression, despite the white, hot pain, her eyes heavily lidded, "W-What's with t-the face, N-Naruto-k-kun...?" She coughed blood up, some landing on Naruto's face.

"Hi-Hinata?! W-What... Why?! Why would you do this?!" His eyes were widened to the fullest extent, her blood splattered on his tanned, whiskered cheeks. Sasuke grunted in annoyance and yanked his hand out of Hinata's back, blood spurting from the wound and spraying over Sasuke, dousing him with blood.

Hinata gasped, her eyes widening from the pain as she bit her lip to hold back a cry, "Please..." Hinata lost her balance and fell against Naruto, much like her Nii-san had during the war, "Bring peace to Sasuke-san... And remember... I've always loved you..."

"Hi-Hinata! Hinata stay with me! No no no no n- _Hinata_!"

With that, Hinata's eyes closed for the last time, but not before hearing a hushed whisper say _'This is not your time... Byakugan Hime...'_

X

X

X

X

Hinata jolted, taking a long, inhale, her lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Her mind was racing as she breathed raggedly, "Wh-What...? H-How...?" She swore she died...

Shaking off her lightheadedness, she took in her surroundings with heavily lidded eyes, "N-Naruto-kun?" But alas, the longer she looked around, the more she realized she was nowhere near the battlefield she was once at.

Now on full alert, Hinata quickly stood up, surprised to find all of her wounds healed, leaving only giants tears and shreds in her Jounin vest and pants, ignoring her aching muscles, Hinata activated her Byakugan with the tiny chakra she had left.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth as she saw giant... nude... humans...? Walking around with horrifying grins adorning their faces.

Focusing her Byakugan to go further, Hinata noticed a small weak point located on the nape of their necks. She took a small step away from them, hoping to not to alert the beasts.

But of course, fate tilted the scales against her as she accidentally stepped on a twig, making a, surprisingly, loud crunching sound and turning all of the beasts' attention to her, deactivating her Byakugan, Hinata shuddered at having their creepy grins facing her, "Go-Gomen..."

Her words were ignored as three sprinted towards her, the others walked quickly.

 _'Shit!'_

Hinata jumped to the trees, but the Giants were hot on her trail.

Gritting her teeth, she activated her Byakugan once more, with some difficulty, and sigh as she saw a giant wall up ahead.

 _'Finally! Civilization!'_

But one of the tall beasts, around fourteen meters she would guess, smacked her from the air and she was sent flying from the force, fate hated her huh?

Growling quietly to herself, Hinata stood, shaking off the dizziness from hitting her head. "Alright, I'll take them down!"

This was going to be tough, there were five humanoids against tiny, 5 ft Hinata.

Great.

Shaking away her doubts, Hinata leaped towards the closest humanoid and feigned left, causing all giants to be momentarily distracted while she swung around a tree and built chakra into the tip of her fingers. She struck the giant on the small point she saw with her all-seeing eyes and the beast collapsed, its body beginning to deteriorate into steam.

 _'Damn, these things are idiotic...'_

With more confidence now, Hinata swiftly took another humanoid down.

Trying to preserve her chakra, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, having already memorized where the pressure point lied on the giants.

She quickly took down two more, leaving one giant left. It was fifteen meters tall and it could run, fast.

Maybe it was the lack of chakra, or it could be her sore muscles, but the giant got a hold of her after smacking her into a tree, causing her to hit her head, _hard_.

The humanoid squeezed her in its fist, Hinata cried out when a sickening crack was heard and pain filled her torso, the giant lifted her to its head and opened its mouth, saliva dripping from its lips as Hinata struggled.

 _'Naruto-kun...'_

Hinata thought this was it as she felt its moist breath on her when suddenly, a blur of black and green shot behind the beast, slicing the back of its neck, killing it.

The giant collapsed, its grip on her loosened until she was free and plummeting towards the ground. Her ribs her definitely broken and she couldn't move anything, but the blur appeared once more and caught her bridal style and landed on a tree branch.

She looked up with blurred vision to see a dark haired male staring back at her, she blinked leisurely, trying to stay awake, but to no avail.

The last words she spoke before passing out were, "Arigatou, Nin-san..."

-Line Break-

 _A different point of view_

Levi was with his squad when he saw the steam of a deteriorating Titan in the forest, "Wait here you filthy brats." He used his 3DMG gear and swung off his horse towards the rising steam.

When he got to the scene, he was beyond shocked to find a petite girl, no older than seventeen, had taken down three titans by herself.

And the most shocking part was, she didn't have any 3DMG gear on.

He watched as he took down a fourth titan, awed at her leg strength as she jumped from tree to tree.

He swore he was crazy when he saw a sapphire blue energy surrounded her hand and she struck the titan's neck, causing the ugly thing to fall and begin steaming.

One falter was all it took for the fifteen meter Titan to swipe her out of the air and into a tree, it grabbed her and squeezed, Levi, winced slightly at the crack and shriek of pain that followed.

He couldn't let her be eaten, so he easily killed the Titan and saved her from certain death.

He landed on a nearby tree, holding the girl bridal style. He took a good look at her face, albeit being disgustingly dirty, she was pretty enough.

Her eyes were a sight to behold, white, with a tint of lavender without pupils. If he hadn't just watched her take down four titans singlehandedly, he would've assumed that she was blind.

The girl blinked slowly and whispered "Arigatou Nin-san..." Before passing out in his arms.

Levi's nose scrunched up in disgust, "You're filthy."

-Line Break-

Hinata woke up slowly, keeping her eyes closed as she heard unfamiliar voices around her.

"I can't make this up, Erwin. She took four titans down by herself, without _any_ gear."

"Levi, I know I should trust you, but that's absurd. No one can do that."

Trying to ignore the screaming pain from her broken ribs, Hinata focused on her chakra and found that all of it was fully restored and the female Hyuuga had never been happier.

She swiftly jumped from the bed and landed in a corner, finally opening her eyes, ignoring the pain.

She saw three people, all shocked, one blonde male who seemed to tower over her, the male who saved her and a female with brunette hair, "Wh-Where am I?"

The female put her hands up in mock surrender and began walking towards her slowly, "We mean no harm, my name is Han-"

"Stay back!" Hinata shouted as she gripped her side with her left arm, "Stay the fuck back!"

She sent healing chakra to her ribs and winced as they reformed and reattached, many sickening pops and cracks were heard as the painful process continued.

Finally, her ribs were healed and she sent soothing chakra to quell the burning pain.

Taking a deep breath she slid into the Hyuuga stance and activated her Byakugan, gaining gasps from everyone in the room.

 _'They aren't ninja, they have no chakra signatures... But then how did the short one save me?'_

"Tell me where I am." Her voice was hard as it echoed through the room, her father would be proud at the cold, steely edge to it.

The blonde giant male scrutinized her, his thick eyebrows furrowing, "You're in Shigansha."

"Shigansha? I've never heard of it. Where are we? Are we still in the Land of Fire?" To her dismay, the three looked utterly confused.

The female spoke once more, "There is no such place as the 'Land of Fire.' What are you talking about?"

Hinata became frustrated, "Are you a shinobi village or not?!"

"Shinobi...? What is that?"

Hinata gave the woman an incredulous look, "A ninja, are you rogues? State your names!"

The short, black-haired male spoke up, "What in the hell is a ninja?"

The female placed a finger to her chin in thought and looked up, "I've read about them, Ninja: a feudal Japanese society of mercenary agents, highly trained in martial arts and stealth, who were hired for covert purposes ranging from espionage to sabotage and assassination."

The blonde male spoke once more, "Are you one of these... Ninja?" Hinata nodded as a bead of sweat dripped down her temple.

"Then you're dangerous, Levi, grab her."

The short male, now identified as 'Levi' nodded and made an attempt to grab her, but he was slow.

Hinata jumped over him and gathered her chakra into her fists, "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

Her hands began to glow a sapphire blue as the chakra took the form of lion heads, the three backed away and Hinata smirked, she punched through the cobblestone wall and jumped out, not taking note of how high in the building they were.

She heard the woman shriek and rolled her eyes and planted her feet on the side of the structure, using her chakra to keep her planted on the wall as she sprinted down.

As she landed on the ground, the blonde male leaned out of the window and barked out, "Catch that girl!"

 _'Fate. I hate you.'_

Hinata weaved, dodged and took down all of the soldiers that tried to capture her. Three were left, two males and a female, one of the males had shaggy blonde hair and striking blue eyes, the next had brunette hair and deep teal eyes, and the female had pitch black hair and grey eyes, she had a resemblance to the one called Levi.

The blonde and the brunette attacked first, both shaken by her eyes and Twin Lion Fists. She easily dodged them and knocked them out with the rest. Hinata suddenly felt a strong killing intent coming from the female, as she dove at Hinata and attacked.

The girl was faster and more nimble than the rest, Hinata gave her that, but she couldn't win without chakra. Hinata got into a familiar stance and a large yin and yang symbol appeared around the two, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!"

"Two palms!"

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-two palms!"

"Sixty-four palms!"

The girl fell to a crumpled heap on the ground, not dead, just momentarily paralyzed, for Hinata hadn't used any chakra to paralyze her or the poor girl would've died.

Hinata deactivating her Byakugan and smirked, she was about to take off when someone struck the back of her neck and she was knocked unconscious.

-Line Break-

Erwin glanced at the slumbering girl, Levi finally caught her when she was off guard and they took her into the dungeons.

But the blonde commander couldn't even fathom how this meek looking woman could produce such... _magic_.

Alongside him were Hanji and Levi, they all were silent, scrutinizing the woman. Erwin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm at a loss. What do we do? This girl is not from here and is obviously not a normal human."

Hanji shook her head, all of her usual silliness gone, "She spoke of being a ninja, some place called the 'Land of Fire' and took down an entire squad of soldiers."

"We need her on our side, I told you, she can take titans down without the use of gear," Levi spoke, his deep voice vibrating off the walls.

Erwin nodded, his brows furrowing, "I didn't believe you at first, Levi, but now I wouldn't doubt it. We need to convince her that we're the good guys."

Levi stared at Hinata, taking in her dark, indigo hair, and her fair, bruised skin, "She's young, she only looks like a teen."

Hanji nodded, "Poor girl, she's probably scared beyond comprehension." The two men nodded and murmured in agreement, Erwin scratched the back of his head.

With a sigh, the commander stepped forward, "Hanji, you, Sasha, and Mikasa will stay with her to calm her down and help her. Levi, once she understands what's going on, you will spar with her, I will consult with-" He was cut off by Hinata groaning, signaling that she was waking up.

Levi took a step forward, feeling drawn to her for some odd reason.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings, and her initial thought was, _'They're going to steal my eyes!'_

"You can't have them dammit! We live in a time of peace now! Naruto!" She began thrashing about, but Erwin doesn't make the same mistake twice and had strapped her down in her sleep.

Levi held her arms down after noticing the leather belts were tearing from her brute strength, "Oi! Calm down! We won't hurt you!"

Hinata stopped moving, but didn't stop glaring at him, "These eyes belong to the _Hyuuga_." She spat, her teeth bared, "I am the heiress of the clan and I'll be dead before I let you gouge them out of my skull."

Erwin was the next to speak up, "We mean no harm, we have no interest in your eyes, but we need to know who you are. Your abilities can help us greatly."

Hinata was slightly shocked, "You're civilians, what could you possibly want from a Shinobi?"

A sigh came from Erwin, "We are not civilians, we are soldiers from Shigansha, we fight Titans, the giants you took down four of."

Hinata scrutinized the three, "I _died_. This can't be real, Sasuke-san punctured my lungs with Chidori and Naruto crushed my rib cage with Rasengan. Tell me, am I in hell?"

Her words seemed to shake the three as she was given incredulous looks, Erwin spoke, drawing her attention back to him once more, "My name is Erwin Smith, and I will answer any questions you have, but for now, welcome to hell."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Soooo I've _always_ wanted to do a crossover and now I am, this is a Levi x Hinata. Total crackship lool**

 **Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEFORE I START!**

 **I made a mistake in the last chapter by saying they were in Shigansha, for that I'm sorry!**

 **They are in Trost after they plugged up the hole!**

Hinata glanced up at Levi, although he was shorter than the rest, Hinata was still a few inches shorter than him, "So... These Titans terrorize your people and you use these... 3DMG gear to kill them...?"

The addressed male nodded, "Hai, while we still don't know how you're here, but that is the gist of our situation. This is why we need you with us, your abilities and powers will help us greatly."

Hinata placed a finger on her chin and stared at the ground in thought, "Of course, I want to know how I got to this place and I'll help you as much as I can."

Levi nodded, a sliver of gratitude in his dark blue-grey eyes, "We are indebted to you, Hyuuga."

Hinata smiled softly, "Call me Hinata."

X

X

X

X

 ** _Week one_**

Hinata was walking to the dining hall with Mikasa, wearing standard issue military garb, the uniforms consisting of a short, light brown jacket with the badge of the Survey Corps on both shoulders, on the front left pocket and on the center of the back, a light-colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants with belts strapped all over her legs and torso, even on her foot inside her shoe, and dark brown knee-high leather boots. The Survey Corps uniform consisted of a heavy, green, hip-length hooded cloak with the Wings of Freedom on the back.

Hinata turned to Mikasa, "Ano... Mikasa-san?"

The addressed female turned her head slightly to look at the Hyuuga, "Hai?"

Mikasa's gaze reminded Hinata of her father's, causing her to flinch slightly, "Levi Heichou said something about an expedition out of the walls, what will you do?"

Mikasa directed her gaze forward as she fidgeted with her tattered scarf, "The Survey Corps are the soldiers who are the only ones brave enough to venture out of Wall Rose and into Titan territory, this will be our 57th expedition out of the wall."

Hinata nodded and placed her index finger on her bottom lip, "I see... Do you think I will join you?"

Mikasa's eyes scrolled over to watch Hinata from the side, "I doubt it, you can't survive unless you have trained with the 3DMG gear, but you can take down Titans without any gear, it's a 50/50 chance that you'll come. Erwin Taichou will probably have you decide if you're ready or not. Taking back Trost took a toll on the soldiers, we're short on men and we may need you."

Hinata looked up in thought, her mind still shrouded with curiosity and shock, "Alright... Thank you, Mikasa-san."

Mikasa grunted in affirmation, but after a while, she looked over with slightly red cheeks, "Hinata-san... Will you spar with me someday?"

Hinata's face lit up, she gave Mikasa a close-eyed smile and tilted her head, "Of course!"

"Hinata-san?"

Hinata whirled around to see Hanji, the brunette had a sinister grin on her face as she spoke, "I've gotten the go-ahead from Erwin, let's go experiment!"

Hanji giddily grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her away from Mikasa, "We'll begin with your eyes, I promise I won't hinder them, I just want to see how it works, then show me your... Chakra, was it? Then I want to see you use your power on a Titan I caught, then we can see how a human reacts when chakra is sent to it. How do you think it'll turn out? Ah, I guess we'll find out soon, what were your eyes called again? Byaku-something? Ah! Byakugan! Then you'll spar with Levi and we'll see if you can trigger Eren's Titan form with your powers. Oh! We can also-"

"Shut up, you shitty four-eyes. I only got here and I'm already tired of hearing your voice."

Both women spun around to see Levi stalking towards them, his narrow eyes flickering from Hanji to Hinata, "How're you feeling?"

Hinata nodded with a small twitch of her lips, "I'm fine, Heichou, Hanji-san seems to be excited about the experiments, so I must be."

Levi shook his head with a small 'tch' which reminded her of Sasuke, "Alright then, let's go."

Hanji squealed in excitement and began to drag Hinata once more, "Let's goooo!"

X

X

X

X

Hinata held her swords out, her sharp eyes flickering towards any sudden movement. She heard Erwin's deep voice call out, "You may start when you're ready."

Hinata nodded and took a deep breath, she then used her 3DMG gear to fly towards the nearest Titan-like statue. She flew around the neck of it and used her swords to slice the nape, which was filled with wool.

 _'A meter deep, ten centimeters wide.'_

The cut was perfect, she smiled to herself and used her natural flexibility to fly through the wind and cut the next nape. She has watched Levi do this many times, how he spun like a top with deadly precision and killed titans within seconds.

Hinata took another breath and used her gas to begin spinning.

 _Faster_

She sliced the next nape faster than before.

 _Faster_

She shifted her weight, the belt on the arch of her foot catching her and she changed direction swiftly. Hinata felt free like she had no boundaries as she spun wildly, slicing the wooden Titan statues left and right.

She used her gas to speed up, she was now only a blur of green and indigo as she let her body take control.

Soon, she sliced the last Titan and landed in front of Erwin, the blonde commander looked at the stopwatch in his hand and smirked, "3 minutes, 48 seconds. You bested Levi by a second."

Hinata smiled, but soon the dizziness from spinning hit her full force and her knees buckled. She felt long, muscled arms wrap around her torso before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Came the voice of a male. Hinata nodded as he helped her steady herself, she turned to see the man but was shocked at his height. She barely came up to his pectorals, he towered over her as her eyes scrolled to his face. He had short, brunette hair and green eyes. A drop of nervous sweat ran down his left temple and he smiled shyly, "I'm Bertholdt Hoover..."

"Ah, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you Bertholdt-san." Hinata smiled at him as she turned around to Erwin, "Erwin Taichou..." The addressed male grunted as he scribbled notes down on his clipboard, "Will you allow me to go on the expedition with you now?"

The blonde commander halted his scribbling and looked up to meet Hinata's gaze, "Seeing what you've done here today," He paused and looked over to the statues, "I think you're ready."

Hinata's eyes lit up as she smiled widely, "Really!? Thank you Erwin Tai-"

"But." His voice was colder and more stern than before, "Don't back out at the sight of your comrades being eaten alive."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: So I'm back! I was kind of thinking about having another love interest for Hina, kinda like a rival for Levi... Who should it be?**

 **I kinda like the idea of Erwin being his love rival ;)**

 **Please Review!!!**


End file.
